My summer fling
by CryMeaMountain
Summary: There was once upon a time a house, five men, four women, two cars and one interesting summer. NALU! Galevy, Gruvia, Jerza
1. One house

**A/U: I don't own Fairy Tail, and the inspiration for this idea was Beautifulpurpleflame's Beach House. (Strictly based on it the first few chapters though)**

 **Oh**

 **My**

 **God**

 **SPOILERS!**

 **So… I was planning to see if I could post this when I was by chapter ten, but then I read the last chapter of the manga and… holy shit! Zeref was all like: "I. Am. Your. Brother!" And Natsu… and Zeref… and Natsu! Oh! The feels for anyone who saw chapter 465!**

 **Hope you like!**

XxXxX

.

The sun blazed from above, and Lucy was grateful Erza had bought them some smoothies. Actually, she was sure that if she hadn't asked for one she would be a melting puddle like Juvia or Levy, who were probably dying on the back of the truck. No one told them they had to come with their swimsuits on, apparently.

"Are...we almost… there" Levy panted as she took on of the bottles Juvia handed her, before dumping it on her.

"Do not stain my car!" The redhead beside her growled, and Lucy was kind of emphatic with her. Erza had been driving for two days, after deciding Levy, Juvia and Lucy were 'fair maidens who should enjoy their trips towards relaxation', which was probably a bad idea.

"Juvia hopes we arrive soon" Said Juvia excitedly "Erza-san is tired and Juvia is sure she is need need of a ree… umm, relaxing session of sleep" Juvia corrected her words at Erza's glare, and the redhead sighed.

"Thanks Juvia. I really appreciate the feeling. We should be arriving any time soon"

However, unlike the two bluenettes, Lucy and Erza had been driving all the while with their bikinis on, and while Erza's a a ruby one with a golden ring in the middle of her breasts, Lucy had settled for a (slightly) more revealing, pink one with some ruffles on the upper part. She sincerely thanked Erza for remembering and helping her unpack to find one of her swimsuits three days before.

"Lu-chan, is the house pretty?"  
"For the last time, Levy! I haven't seen it, but in the photo it's pretty cool"

"Will there be a sea?"

"Yes"  
"And… and sand?!"

"Yes"

"And… uh… clams?"

"Yes!"

"What about…?!"

" Juvia- sorry Erza, I promise to wash your car when we arrive and get you some cake- please dump another to Levy, she is starting to get delirious"

"Yes Lucy-san" Juvia did as requested, and Levy ended KO in a small puddle of water in the back.

"Thanks Juvia- I'm holding you to that, Lucy" Erza glared at Lucy for less than a second, but since the promise of cake was present she quickly smiled at the blonde. "Lucy, can you tell how far we are from town?"

"About… a mile."

The four girls had recently graduated from Fairy Hills University, an all-girls school back on Magnolia, and decided to rent a beach house on Akane, a beautiful place to go on summer. Juvia had majored in economics, and she already had a place on Fiore's national swim team. Levy and Lucy graduated with degrees in English, and while Lucy had choosed her second degree as Astronomy, Levy had gotten her History bachelor's degree. Erza had gone for chemistry and physics, and now she was still on her kickboxing teaching classes.

"...Lu-chan~"

"God, Juvia, DO IT AGAIN!"

XxXxX

About some shorter distance from the beach house was a blue car, a little bigger than the girls', traveling towards the same destiny. However, this one had five occupants and three surf boards tied to the roof. Unlike other people, they were all dressed in trunks, each of them proudly showing off their washboard chests, glistening with sweat because one of the passengers (cough Natsu cough) decided it would be good idea to drink a soda that had been inside the car for God-knows-how-long in front of the air conditioning system, which exploded at the sudden contact with the liquid.

Gray was driving, Loke was in the passenger's seat, Natsu, Gajeel and Jellal cramped on the back. To say the truth, if any girl saw the three right now they would probably get a serious nosebleed. (Well, Gajeel and Natsu were barely managing to keep their faces from greening , since their cousin had given them some kind of test-pill called troia, but the effects weren't infinite, no matter how much they wished).

"How much longer…?" Natsu whined.

"Natsu, I swear to Mavis that if you ask again I'm going to kill you!" Loke threatened from the front while he drank hi (non-shaken) soda.

"But I only asked like, four times!"  
"In the last hour! Now shut yer trap!" Gajeel, the black haired man next to him growled, and Natsu did the same.

"Uh, what did ya say, metal head? Wanna fight!?"

"Natsu, you do that and I'll tell Mira" After the few words left Jellal's mouth everyone shut up.

The five of the five of them were on their way towards the summer house they had rented for the next three months. Gajeel had finished his apprenticeship in blacksmithing, and even if he hated transportation he was planning to open his own car shop on winter. Gray had graduated from Crocus U. on arts and language, and he already had a scholarship on one fancy sculpturing school. Loke, also in C.U. had graduated with a major on astronomy and another on physics. Natsu had only managed to graduate from school for all the volunteering activities he signed up for; he already had a permanent job on the animal shelter and one on the fireworks' shows. Jellal, the only sane of the group, had gotten a degree on astronomy, chemistry, history and language. He was currently looking for a job.

…

…

"Are we there yet?"

"THAT'S IT!"

And that's the story of how Gray's car went from being a car to a battle zone.

XxXxX

"Thank Mavis" Erza sighed "I think I see the house"

The redhead was gripping tightly the steering wheel, white knuckled showing and jaw tight. Lucy had resorted to get some sleep against the car's window while Levy and Juvia did the same on the back of the car, heads rested against the other's.

To be honest, Erza was pretty sure she was going to sleep off the next day (and this one), and probably wake up until their vacation was over. So, when she noticed a spot of red not too far away she double checked the address, compared the house with the one on the photos and finally screamed in happiness and exhaustion, waking up the girls.

"WE HAVE ARRIVED!"

Needless to say, Lucy, Levy and Juvia would be deaf for a long while.

However, as Erza slowed down the car and drove it towards the parking lot, another car appeared, doing the same but coming from the opposite side of the driveway. They both parked in front of the house.

Confused, Erza stepped out of the car, slipping on a shirt and a pair of shorts, and walked towards the other car.

"Hey Ice Princess, did ya hire maids or somethin'?"

"No"

"Then why are this chicks on our house?"

"It's the right place right?" Gajeel asked and Loke snatched the map from Gray's lap.

"Yeah, 617 Buttercup road, Akane Beach" Loke smirked "Maybe they came here for us?"

Before any of the boys could answer, one of the girls tapped Gray's window, and he opened the door, the other boys doing the same. Soon, every group had piled out of the cars, and stared at each other, trying to figure out what was going on.

Erza was beautifully terrifying. Her forehead was covered in sweat, and she was fuming at the only obstacle between her and the bed (her temporal love). Lucy, still in her swimsuit, looked more like beautifully astounding. Her breast were glistening on the sun, her blonde hair tied in a neat bun on the back of her head. Apparently after noticing that she looked kind-of naked, Lucy ran back to the car a fetched a shirt from it, finding it under Levy's seat.

Levy looked like… a wet cute puppy. Juvia had dumped half of their water bottles on her, and she was looking rather sleepy. Her orange dress was a darker shade and her blue bangs fell on her face, covering her coffee eyes.

Juvia was probably the only normal looking one of the bunch. Her light blue, summer dress covered her till her knees and she had her hair in long, soft waves.

Natsu had his pink hair in soft looking spikes (is that even possible?) with his red trunks on, orange flames proudly sticking on them and a white scarf hanging from his neck. Gajeel was just like Natsu, without the scarf, but with black trunks, dull to the sigh. Then Gray was just wearing some blue shorts like Jellal, and Loke decided it was time to show off his green trunks, recently bought. The only thing that stopped the girls from getting inside their house without saying hello was the small (no matter how Levy said it latter) fact that they were also covered in sweat.

Half naked.

Well…

"Are you lost?" Levy's small voice popped and Gray frowned.

"No, are you?"

"Huh?" The girls all dedicated confused stares at him.

"We rented this place for the summer, right Loke?"  
The orange haired man sighed. "Yeah, already checked"

"Juvia thinks there's a mistake. We rented this house for the summer"

Natsu frowned. "Who is Juvia?"

"Juvia is Juvia, of course!"  
"Well okay, but who is J…"

"That's wrong. We rented the house!"

Levy sighed "I'll go get the paperwork" Jellal walked back to the car, catching Levy's intentions.

Both bluenettes went back the car to get the papers, and as soon as they got out their friends crowded them to see who was in the wrong.

"I hate to tell you this" Levy sighed and Jellal did the same "But you rented it for next summer"

"What? No, we didn't!" said Loke

"Oh, you did, see?" Lucy said, taking the paperwork from Levy's hands and shoving it into Loke's. "There, next summer"

Loke was about to protest, but looked over the papers and realized that the date was correct, but the year… it was for next summer. "Oh, crap"

"Loke, how did you screw this up?" Gray said as he hid his face behind his hand.

"Probably… when I said next summer they must've thought I meant the summer after this one" The boys all sighed, and Loke folded up the paper, trying to not look too angry before some cute girls.

"Well, Juvia is sorry about the mix up." Juvia said as she walked back to the car and opened the trunk, pulling out her suitcase.

"Sorry? We are homeless for the summer! We are sorry!" Loke said.

"Well, it's yer fault for messin' up!" Gajeel sat back on the car, hiding from the sun.

"And my apartment is going to be ready until august" Jellal mumbled from behind Gray.

"We will sort it out guys" The girls looked at each other until Lucy spoke.

"Well, maybe you can stay here then while you do that? I think the house is big enough for the nine of us…" Her voice drifted off as she looked around suddenly nervous, cheeks flushed (not that it had anything to do with the fact that she had five hot boys in front of her and or that Cana had slipped some of her booze in their water, nope!).

"Sure!" The pink haired boy said as he stepped in front of the rest.

"Name's Natsu"

"Lucy"

"Gray"  
"Juvia!"  
"Erza"

"Levy"

"...Gajeel"

"Jellal"

"And you can call me Loke, ladies"

Oh, this was going to be an interesting summer.

.

 **XxXxX**

.

 **So, uhh, this was made by the "More-reviews-quicker-updates" Prompt (If it could be called that. Maybe I'll edit it, later. And you know…**

 **MORE-REVIEWS-FASTER-UPDATES (I feel kinda bad writing that…)**

 **Next Chap: Uh… dunno…soon**


	2. Warm up!

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews! And, just as a warning, they might all be a little OOC. How would you feel trying to share a house with unknown people? It'll be like that till they warn up to each other!**

 **Fun fact?: It's not summer. Why am I writing this? What am I doing with my life?**

 **Another thing: Love in reality is not at first sight, Juvia. That's why you are not falling for Gray when you see him.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Mindless/ Typeyournamehere/ Guest/ FairyTailF.T/ monkeyz2: Yeah, I'll try to make chapters like that from now on! (though they might get longer) / Guest/ Guest/ wndy/ Shadow Drade: Thank you! / /sara1.8/ Lyonsgirl: You'll have to see! They won't be sharing rooms, but there are two... separated rooms that are actually a little bit... separated from the rest. :)**

.

 _ **XxXxX**_

 _ **Chapter two: Warm up!**_

The first emotion the nine of them felt was probably awe. Really, the house was more like a mansion without fancy furniture (but comfy looking sofas) and decorated in a way it matched the relaxing atmosphere, with the beach in sight from the other side of the house.

The group divided in boys and girls, and they all went to explore. There were eight bedrooms, five bathrooms, a big living room enough to host a party with some instruments set as the decoration (though Levy was pretty sure they worked fine). Then there was an attic, a basement, a big kitchen and an outdoor shower.

.

"It's really big!" The girls all squealed as they wondered what room they would have, Lucy immediately calling dibs on the room with the window that faced towards the beach.

"That's not fair Lu-chan!" Levy had whined as she -softly- punched Lucy, and they all had seriously considering kicking Cana for intoxicating their friend.

"Well, there is also another one on the other side like this one!"

"But yours is alone!, as in isolated, detached, separate, secluded…"

"Alright Miss Dictionary. Just get the that one, it should be 'isolated' too"

.

While they all continued discussing the rooms distributions, the boys were too busy thinking on what exactly they were going to do.

"I'm sorry guys. It's my fault" Said Loke.

"Nah, don't sweat it dude" Natsu grinned "We have somethin' to look forward to next year!"

"Well, we better search for a hotel or something to sleep this night" Gray said as he put his hand in front of Natsu's face, pushing him down.

"Oi, Popsicle, what's that for?"

Gray chuckled as he turned away from Natsu. "For having such an ugly face, ash-brain. Who wants to see that?" And once again the boys lunged at each other- or maybe just Natsu- and started fighting in the living room.

Meanwhile Lucy and Levy watched the scene from the doorway.

"Don't you think we should do something about them?" Levy stage-whispered.

"I don't know" Lucy admitted. "How about we ask the girls about it?"

They walked back upstairs only to find Erza and Juvia in the bathroom, checking out their toiletries and setting them in place. Both coughed to attract their attention and they turned to look at them.

"Erza, Juvia" They both started "how about we let the boys stay here for some time?"  
Juvia immediately dropped the shampoo she had been holding and Erza looked surprised for about three second until she blinked, a calm face set in place.

"What are you talking about?" Both girls rubbed their arms nervously and looked towards Juvia, who was thinking over their suggestion.

"Look at it like this, Erza" Lucy said "They just rented their house for another summer, lost all their money coming here and some of them don't have place to stay for the night"

"But they are boys" Erza contradicted "We can't trust them! They might besmirch your virtue! I cannot let that happen-!"

"Please, Erza, think about it" Lucy grimaced "How about you interrogate them or whatever and then you can determine whether or not they are good people?"

Juvia looked at Erza expectant. Truth be told, she hoped the redhead would choose to kick the boys out; she had traveled all the way here to relax, not to flirt with boys. Of course, she couldn't (and wouldn't) say any of this, what with two of her friends already on the positive side. If Erza accepted then she would too; there was no reason to hang out with them. They would just be sharing a house.

She could ignore them.

"Alright" Erza accepted "I'll go ask them and I'll give you my opinion on the matter as soon as I'm done. I expect you" She pointed at the three "to have finished unpacking by the time I'm done. Is that clear?"

"A-Aye sir!" The three of them saluted and ran out of the bathroom towards their respective rooms (they had left four rooms unoccupied and the basement). They all knew how Erza could be when they didn't complete their tasks.

Better hurry.

 **XxXxX**

Natsu hated transportation. He also hated metalface and ice princess presence, Loke's womanizing, sweets, manners, non-spicy food, cold, corny music, dancing, ice, dull and boring things, studying anything to do with the options above. However, there was one more thing he had to add to that list now.

Erza

The redhead had barged into the room while they had been brawling and knocked them out before anyone could speak up. As soon as they had woken she had started asking questions like crazy and once she stopped Natsu wasn't sure if he liked spicy food anymore.

She had terrified them all. There.

And he was (and the other boys) not afraid to admit that he had screamed like a girl and ran out of there when she threatened to teach them manners if they started fighting again.

But once he had returned he found that two of the girls were cooking quickly in the kitchen, hands moving from left to right while the scent of meat floated in the air.

One of the reasons the boys had settled on that house was that in the contract it said something like: stocked with enough food to last a winter with three mutant hungry animals '.

"What are you cooking?" His question had been stolen by Gray, the unoriginal prick, and the two girls turned around.

"We are making lunch, hope you have space for it" the bluenette said as she took out some plates from one of the cabinets and set them in the counter.

"Do ya want us to help?" Natsu wasn't one for helping either, but two unknown girls were cooking him a nice meal and damn, he could already feel his mouth water at the smell.

"Sure, take these to the dining room" The blonde one said as she left the plates in Gray's hands and turned around to continue her task.

He tried calling her but his mouth didn't open. He could remember that the first one was called Levy, but the one with the blonde hair was lost for him. Was it Lucky? Lupin? Lulu? Lily? Uh…

"Luigi? What about me?" Blondie froze but turned to look at him, her right eye twitching.

"It's Lucy. And you wait for the rest to be ready" She raised her nose and joined her friend in the mess of pans and knives.

"Whatever, Luigi"

"It's Lucy!"

..

Loke and Jellal arrived to the scene and offered their help as well, but both women were more than happy to give them cutleries and the like, while Natsu stood in the door with an annoyed aura. He wanted to eat already, damn it!

"Alright, Natsy." Luigi said as she glared at him. "Take this there" And with that she gave him a big plate with the most juicy looking piece of meat he had seen.

"Alright Luigi" The girl twitched again and followed him to where everyone already was seating, waiting for the food to arrive.

They all sat in silence while the girls where in one side of the table and the boys in the other. They sometimes spoke softly towards their group and motioned towards the other, until Levy had enough.

"Alright!" She stood up and they all turned to look at her. "We decided we are going to share the house with you guys until you have somewhere to stay" The boys all looked at her as if she had grown another head until Gray spoke.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course! But…" She trailed of as she sat again. "There is no way we are living under the same roof only knowing each other's name"

"What do you want us to do?" Jellal said as he gulped whatever food he had in his mouth.

"Play lies and truth!"

And that way the rest of the meal was spent with each person playing with another of a different gender. Jellal learned that Levy and Lucy loved books as much as him, Juvia that Gray had also been in a swimming club for sometime until he decided to settle for something else, Levy that Gajeel and Natsu had motion sickness, but the first one had no problem fixing and doing whatnot with transportation as long as he didn't get inside one, Lucy that Natsu was horrible with names (mixing everyone's and calling her Luigi), Gajeel that Juvia had gone to the same high school that him, Erza that Jellal was, in fact, also a high school buddy and Loke that Lucy also majored in astronomy.

And Natsu?  
"You meant to say Erza" he pointed at her "is actually Mira's twin sister?"

"No" they all sighed again "Erza is Mira's friend from elementary, and they used to go together almost everywhere"  
"Brawling" Levy muttered under her breath and Erza ignored her.

"You know Mira?" The boys nodded.

"Yeah, her brother Elfman runs a gym back at Crocus and Lisanna was the one who actually showed us this place."

"Oh!" The girls all smiled "It's been awhile since we have visited them."

"You've gone to Crocus?" Loke asked from his seat next to Lucy.

"Yeah, once Mirajane invited us all to one of her photoshoots for Weekly Sorcerer and we all ended having one"

"You have appeared in W.S.?" Gray blinked.

"Yeah, just once. It was ages ago" The conversation changed from visits to jobs to music and movies. They all felt comfortable with the atmosphere until Jellal coughed.

"Uh, there are eight rooms right?" They nodded "We are nine. Either two room together or someone goes to the attic"

"I'll go!" Natsu said as he fell back in his seat, his stomach full.

"Are you sure? It's going to be really hot up there!" Lucy frowned.

"Nah, I like it like that" he smiled " 'sides, I've been in hotter places."

"Alright then" She nodded towards him and they all scattered, the boys searching for their suitcases and the girls going back to their rooms, calling it a night.

.

 **XxXxX**

.

Once they all had eaten something (and by all I mean Natsu, who dragged them outside), the next day the group decided to go to the town to search for some furniture and sightsee. Of course, since the discovery had been made and everyone knew that two of the males couldn't ride on the boys' car -Erza's still needed to washed- they went walking, the comfortable silence accompanied with their growling stomachs.

When they reached Akane town the first thing they did was find the nearest restaurant they could find and fill their tummies -Levy's words-, wasting most of the money they could have used for the rest of their evening.

They still decided to sightsee.

Akane Town was a small village with everything they would ever need -a mall, small shops, some bars and restaurants, the like- and they had all travelled in a group, eager to know more of each other.

"Juvia likes those dresses!" The girls all walked through the streets in summer clothes; Juvia was wearing her blue dress, Erza was in a red shirt and black shorts, Levy also was wearing her orange dress and Lucy had opted for white shorts and a blue strapless shirt.

"Juvia, we are here just to get things that we need"

"But I need that!" The girl said as she jumped inside the shop and the group was forced to follow her.

"Juvia, let's come again tomorrow!" Lucy said as she waited for the girl to come out of the dressing room, the rest of the group wandering near.

"Not tomorrow Lucy-san!" Lucy noted that since the boys met them Juvia had been oddly quiet.

"Juvia heard from a woman on the way here that there is a great bar that only opens at night" Juvia smiled as she walked out and modeled for Lucy.

"It looks good on you" Lucy complemented "Maybe we should wait to get settled in before doing any of those things."

Juvia turned to the side and pouted, and Lucy could understand -at least try- her friend. Juvia had had a hard past concerning love- her family had abandoned her, she grew up orphan and all of her past boyfriends broke up with her in a horrible way. There was no way Juvia was going to be happy sharing a house with a bunch of unknown men as if in search of a summer fling. If Juvia felt something, she would shout it to the world. She probably didn't want to be hurt again, and spending time with boys wasn't the best way to do avoid it.

"I think Levy and Erza will be more than happy to go with us anyway, let's just wait for them to decided when" She noticed the bluenette perk up at the girls-night suggestion. "How about you go and try that dress?"

After swapping places with Levy and Erza, Lucy walked around the store. It was a small, cozy place with summer clothes in the right, swimsuits in the left and some changing rooms in the back. Walking towards the swimsuit section she looked through some waterproof shorts and shirt, settling for a pair that looked normal enough, after what felt like ages, and going to the counter to pay for it.

Just as she was about to take out her wallet a hand slammed over the wooden table making Lucy and the woman behind it to jump.

"I'll pay for that" Gray smiled and the woman nodded, smiling flirty at him. "Of course, that will be 1000 jewels, but for you…" She ran her eyes up and down his, Lucy noticed, almost naked body. When -and why- had he ditched his clothes? "It'll be 100 j."

"Here's it" He left the first amount in the table and scooped up her things, slipping them into a plastic bag. "Let's go" And ignoring the woman's surprised stare he pulled Lucy from her arm.

"Uh… Gray?" Lucy, no matter how much she had pleaded Erza to let the boys stay, was not comfortable speaking to the opposing gender. While her ex-boyfriends list was not as heartbreaking as Juvia's, it was definitely bigger than Levy's and Erza's together (not that that was strange, the too hardly dated).

"Sorry about that" Gray stopped once they were outside and she noticed that the rest of the group was waiting for them, Juvia with three bags hanging in her arms. There was no way they were going shopping soon.

"It's okay, I'll pay you back" He smiled.

"Take it as a thank you" She was about to protest "Please, we don't know what we would have done if you hadn't offered to let us stay with you"

"Y-You're welcome" She mumbled her answer and he chuckled next to her, ruffling her hair.

"Hey lovebirds, let's get movin'!" Gajeel growled from behind them and they coughed.

.

The rest of their afternoon was spent looking at every place they could find (meaning= everywhere). Lucy and Gray, the self-appointed leading pair, walked through the streets while pointing towards places they should probably visit. There was, in fact, a popular club that opened "Just in summer nights". It was quite the attraction and they all promised to visit it in the next week (Lucy had winked at Juvia while she moved the date a few days and Juvia had smiled).

.

At the end they all had done some bonding, enough to be comfortable to live with them for the weeks to come -no one had noticed how they avoided the topic of just how much they were going to spend in there- and once they reached their house they separated to their rooms.

Natsu followed Lucy and Levy to the upper part of the house, the attic already with his things.

"Are you really going to sleep in a hammock?" Both girls gave him an incredulous stare

"Yeah, it's a really good way to sleep." He waved them off and Levy said her goodnights as she turned left at the corner while they went right.

"You are certainly one of a kind" Lucy smiled.

"Thanks" He smiled at her compliment "You are pretty weird too, Luigi"

"It's Lu-cy!"

They continued chatting until they reached the extensible stairs that lead to his room, which happened to be right in front of hers.

Hey Lucy?" The girl perked up when she heard her name. "Do you...like cats?"

"Uhh? Why?" Just as she asked Natsu turned around smiling nervously. "Well, I have a… cat named happy"

"Really?!" She smiled at him and Natsu brightened at her expression, all nervousness forgotten. "Yeah! He is really cool, and he loves fish. He doesn't like heat that much, and he is pretty lovable. He'll always wake ya in time in the morning and…"  
"Natsu, why are you telling me all these things about your cat?" Lucy asked confused at the pinkette to which he gulped, glancing to the stairs in worry. "Don't tell me… you brought him here?!"

"Shhh! " He shushed her just in time as a mewl came from upside, followed by a cute, blue cat running down the stairs.

"Mhew!" He glared at Natsu and the man winced, an apologetic grin coming to his face.

"Sorry buddy, I couldn't bring you there, it was hotter than here" The cat huffed and turned to look at Lucy with a curious expression. She didn't move.

Happy slowly approached her and she felt a shiver ran up her spine at the soft paws touching her uncovered leg.

"Happy, don't!" But it was too late, and Happy lunged at Lucy, somehow getting settled in the place between her breasts and her neck, purring softly. Lucy jumped at the sudden contact but smiled and petted the cat softly behind his ear, his purring growing louder.

"Can you keep him? The first night was hell for him, I wouldn't..." he trailed off and Lucy smiled at him again.

"Sure, on one condition." The boy smiled, happy that he would be able to save his friend on only one task.

"Shoot" What would the girl make him do? Natsu remembered that back then when he was little Lisanna would ask him to go out to the mall or going to the movies with him in exchange for a night babysitting happy. Surely Luigi couldn't be any worse?

"Stop callin me Luigi" And she turned around, ignoring the surprised stare the boy gave her. "What? No catch? You don't want me to go and buy you something like popsicle?" The girl shook her head and then giggled when the Happy's head nestled in her neck.

"Nah, I wouldn't leave the poor guy to you. You'll probably burn him alive over there or something" And she opened the door to her room, turning to look at Natsu once more before she went to sleep.

He blinked.

"Good night!" She waved as she closed the door. Ready to get comfy in the hammock upstairs, he turned to look at where Lucy had been with a cute smile. "Night… Luce" He mumbled the last two words and speed up the stairs, ignoring the chuckling girl he had left, ignorant that she had heard him.

"Stupid Natsu."

.

 **XxXxX**

 **Oh wow. 3K chapter, why are you here? As promised, here is the next part! However, next one should be… either a bit before christmas or a week after it. Same 'prompt' guys!**

 **Leave a review and tell me, are you okay with drama?**


End file.
